


Arrest Me, Bitch

by Jibbly



Series: a/b/o voltron [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: There were three divisions in the Garrison. Human, Were, and Canine.Of these three, Were was the newest addition and was quickly becoming the fastest growing field they had. They began accepting candidates into the program that identified as a Were five years ago. Met with public resistance at first, but the benefits of having law enforcement officers that had enhanced sense abilities won over their favor. Less causalities and more productivity in the field.Of the last five years, there have been many bright and promising student and trainees that entered into the program. But of all of them, Takashi Shirogane is the best student the Garrison had ever seen. Were or otherwise.=========Werewolf police academy ABO AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [claps] how [claps] many [claps] AUs [claps] can [claps] i [claps] fit [claps] into [claps] one [claps] fic [claps]  
> listen, i wanted to write another werewolf fic  
> [smokes a cig] even though my last one was the worst thing and greatest mistake of my fucking liffe  
> real fam knows which one i'm talking about

The Garrison was known for breeding the best police and service individuals in the western hemisphere. They had a reputation to uphold for their quality training no matter the species. And though pedigree, and linage held some merit in selecting their canines, their cadets were different.

There were three divisions in the Garrison. Human, Were, and Canine.

Of these three, Were was the newest addition and was quickly becoming the fastest growing field they had. They began accepting candidates into the program that identified as a Were five years ago. Met with public resistance at first, but the benefits of having law enforcement officers that had enhanced sense abilities won over their favor. Less causalities and more productivity in the field.

Of the last five years, there have been many bright and promising student and trainees that entered into the program. But of all of them, Takashi Shirogane is the best student the Garrison had ever seen. Were or otherwise.

The young alpha learned quickly and was able to apply his lessons into practical uses.

A star pupil who was transitioning into an officer position.

\---

Field day was one of the highlights of his week, if he was being honest. Being cooped up in his closet of an office doing paperwork made him feel like he was getting cabin fever some days.

But field day was even better than hitting the gym.

The cadets and officers were either taken to a training facility to perform a simulated exercise, or they could opt for staying on base to make use of the Garrison’s obstacle course. It was an all-day affair and helped keep up morale.

On Field day, weres like himself could be in their shifted form if they wanted.

Shiro had never been ashamed of his werewolf linage, but the fact that he was vastly outnumbered by humans made him feel like he was under a microscope on some of his more paranoid days.

He decided to go on the off base training facility this time. Sifting in his own quarter, and making his way towards the buses. He jumped onto the steps and lowered his head to have his identifying tag placed. He tried really hard not to think of the id badge swinging around his neck as a collar.

The last of the people boarded the bus and then there were driving off. Even in his wolf form, he kept his posture straight forward and attentive.

Today they were heading towards the Ganes Training Faculty, it wasn’t the flashiest and had different set ups every time they arranged a field day there.

The drive took about forty five minutes and they were driven far into the desert. The metal building shining in the harsh sun and hurting Shiro’s eyes if he looked directly at it. Their CO stood at the front of the bus and gave them their instructions for the day and the basic “Be on your best behavior, boys.”

They loaded out of the bus and the owner of Ganes was standing out in front waiting for them. He was supposedly a former student and graduate of the Garrison. The older man was tall and broad with dark hair and facial features that gave Shiro a twinge of nostalgia for home.

He had his hands behind his back and stood as they all formed into a straight line, their CO going to stand beside him after exchanging a handshake and greeting. Once they were all filed out, the owner started to address them.

“Good morning, boys!”

“Good morning, Sir!”

“Today the scenario is simple. There is a hostage situation, unknown number of hostiles, but they have let us know that they have no problem with putting a bullet in their captive’s head. They were also nice enough to let us know that they have set up some surprises for you guys on your way. There is one hostage on the third floor of this faculty. Your mission today is to acquire the hostage from your enemy unharmed, and if possible, capture your enemies alive. But the hostage is your main priority. Of course, we will not be using live ammunition, instead.”

He reaches around and pulls out a weapon replica that had been slung over his shoulder.

“This is our beta series training weapon. Not like the ‘laser tag’ guns you boys are used to. This along with the vest that you all will put on once we go inside, have sensitive triggers that when shot with the weapon will deliver a shock throughout your body. Not enough to cause any permanent damage, but enough to incapacitate the person shot. The opposing side in this exercise also has this weapon, so if you are shot, you will be eliminated and have one hell of a migraine after. We have vest for both humanoid and were personnel. This of course,” he lifts up the gun, “is for those of you that can work your opposable thumbs.”

He positions the weapon back behind himself and looks all of us over. “Are there any questions?”

“Will we be separated into separate groups for the exercise, sir?” someone asks from down left.

“No, this will be a collective exercise.”

With that, they all nod and head inside.

Shiro is tempted to shift back into his human form to try out the new gun, but decides against it. He wants to feel the ground under his feet. His head and mind clearer this way.

They are each fitted with the sensing vests and then left to themselves to figure out a plan of action. Splitting up into two groups, leaving five minutes apart from each other. He was in the second group. Only him and three other weres split between the two groups.

The time interval chimed, and his group began their move up the stairwell. Their designated leader keeping in contact with the first group’s leader via headpiece.

“Rollins, how you guys looking up there?”

They were at the midpoint of the second and third floor, when the first group stopped responding.

“Damn it,” Jackson positioned his gun in ready position and said aloud for all of us to hear, before he kicked open the door to the third floor access. “Keep your eyes peeled.”

The first thing we saw was smoke. The entire floor was smothered in it, and there was a distant coughing further into the floor. Two people motioned that they were going to investigate the coughing, but told the rest of us to be careful. There was no sign of the first group yet.

Shiro kept his senses open to anything, but the smoke made his visibility limited.  He kept on looking in the parameters of the floor, and had to stop mid step a couple of times, letting out warning barks to his teammates. There were trip wires, So thin and fine that he almost missed them completely.

There was a loud groan and a yelp in the direction that the two who went to investigate the coughing had gone in. Shiro and his partner turned, gun ready. Shiro’s eyes widened as he realized that the rest of their group was gone, and he hadn’t even noticed.

Him and his partner stood back to back.

They didn’t know if they had separated, or their enemy had picked off everyone else. He took a step forward, then a bright red light went straight for them. Shiro had a second to see it, before he recognized it as a grenade. He pushed himself and his partner behind a brick pillar, a split second before it went off. The both of them okay for the time being. It was a stun grenade.

 They had to move.

The both of them made their way through the floor, Shiro letting his partner I there were any trips on their way. It was a short span of time, before they came across someone from their squad. He was grasping at his shoulder and grunting through clenched teeth. He looked up at them. It was Rollins.

His partner kneeled down. “Man, what happened? How many are there?”

Rollins groaned and was shooting looks around them. “I don’t really know. The smoke grenade went off, and they just started hitting us. Priar and Ellis were down first, though.”

Both of them were weres like Shiro.

“Did you get visual on the hostage at least?”

“I’m not sure, there was someone at the northern end of the hall, but before we could go in we were ambushed.”

“They are using trips and grenades, along with the beta gun. We need to –“

Shiro rolled away as his partner’s vest lit up and the man fell to the ground in pain. He had been shot. A glowing “dead” over his chest.

Turning his head in the direction the gun had sounded off in, Shiro bounded towards it, making sure to serpentine and keep low. The smoke was starting to clear a bit, and his visibility was coming back. There was heavy thudding and Shiro followed it. He didn’t know if there was anyone else left, but if he was at the disadvantage any way he looked at it.

He was reaching the hallway that Rollins had said the hostage was at, when he was tackled. He rolled twice, before getting back on his feet. The smoke was almost completely gone now, and he could see the dark wolf that was at the entrance of the hall, blocking it from him.

Shiro let out a snarl and the other wolf planted his paws into the floor, not intimidated.

This was their hostile.

He was so close to the target. He was probably too fast to hit with the bet gun, so the other shifted to catch up with him. But now he didn’t have access to weapons. Physical combat is what Shiro exceled at.

The other made the first move and Shiro side stepped him, grabbing him by the collar of the vest and slamming him onto his back. The other wolf snapped his teeth at him. Shiro held him down with his weight, and was about to trigger the other’s vest when he stopped struggling and a bright light exploded throughout the entire floor.

Shiro yelped and lifted off the other, wiping at his eyes trying to get the spots from his vision.

Then he was pressed into the ground and his vest buzzed to life. He yelped at the shock went through his body. A bright “dead” sign appearing on his back.

The lights came on and a voice filtered through the intercom system.

“Congratulations boys you’re all dead!” Their CO said.

The vests deactivated and when the spot in his vison finally disappeared, Shiro stood up and saw that the end of the hallway, a door opened. The owner of the facility stepped through and their hostile made his way towards him, tail wagging.

He kneeled down and gave the were a grin. “Good job, kid.”

Shiro watched as a blanket was draped over the brown wolf’s shoulders and he started to shift to his human form. Going from four to two legs in an instant.

He had used a timed stun grenade.

Shiro and the rest of his team trudged their way towards the exit where their CO walked in with a dummy in his hand, the word “Hostage” written across it’s forehead. “Everyone, this is Mr. Kogane’s son. He will be joining the Garrison as a cadet in the Spring semester. And he is the one who brought down your team.”

Only one person?

What the fuck, man?

Shiro heard some of his teammates whisper to each other, but he was caught looking at the violet eyes of the other were. He had never seen someone with that color of eyes before.

“Everyone, this is Keith. Excuse his sour face. He’s not half as bad as his attitude, I promise!” Mr. Kogane said cheerily as he patted his son’s shoulder.

Keith nodded his head in greeting, but was staring at Shiro. A challenge in his eyes.

Shiro twitched his ears and tried really hard not to move his tail. Now that his senses were back, everything was back in working order. Including his sense of smell.

“I look forward to working with you.” Keith said, his voice smooth and calm.

Shiro shifted on his paws.

Lavender and lemongrass wafted into his nose.

‘oh fuck,’ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [smokes a cig.]   
> i woke up wanting Shiro to fuck keith  
> i got the voltron s5 trailer instead
> 
> so i decided to continue this bitch

Mr. Kogane lead them out of the sim, and into the main area of the building. His son walking off to some other part, blanket slipping off a shoulder on his way.

He was grinning at pointing to various training weapons and tactical attire that he had. “Well boys, now that the simulation is done, you are more than welcome to make use of our obstacle course, combat area, and shooting range.” He looked at their commanding officer.

“Meet back at the bus at 1900 hours, cadets.”

A chorus of “yes, sir!” s was heard and they all went of on their own.

The first thing Shiro did was go to the restroom to wash his face. Being in his canine form until he walked through the door, shifting and placing his hands against the counter. He had a stinging in the back of his eyes as an after effect of the grenade, and he let out a soft growl. He had been sloppy in there. Caught by surprise.

Turning on the faucet, he let it run for a second, before cupping his hands under the water. He brought it to his face and ran his hands back and forth. Hanging his head over the sink, he reached for some paper towels and began to wipe his face, eyes staring at himself in the mirror.

The door to the restroom opened up and one of his classmates walked in. It was Priar. He was a were like Shiro but was also in his human form. The dark skinned alpha grinned when he saw Shiro. “Trying to shake off that grenade, Shirogane?” He laughed and ran the faucet next to Shiro.

Shiro just raised both his eyebrows in silent agreement, running the paper towel over his face again.

Priar hummed and rinsed his face too. Shaking his hands and reaching for the towel dispenser. “Mr. Kogane’s son is an omega, right? He’s pretty slender.”

Shiro sighed and balled up paper and walked over to the trash bin. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Priar frowned. “You were against him the longest, what’s he smell like?”

Annoyed, Shiro started for the door. “Don’t know, didn’t get the chance to smell him.” He lied as the door shut behind him.

Making his way back, he didn’t feel embarrassed of being naked. Having gotten used to it since he was younger, but that didn’t mean he was gonna have his business swinging around for the rest of the day. He made his way to the extra clothing station, yanking on a white t-shirt and pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants.

Next was to decide on what he was going to exercise in. Shooting range, combat area, or obstacle course?

“Your name is Takashi Shirogane, right?”

Shiro turned towards the voice, not immediately recognizing it. He shifted on his feet when he caught himself looking at those same violet eyes as before. Caught off guard by the sight of the other, Shiro coughs into his hand and nods, turning to face him. “Yes,” He reaches out his hand. “Keith, right?”

Keith looks down at the offered hand for a second, and Shiro thinks he’s not going to shake his hand, but Keith reaches for the hand and gives it a firm shake. “Yeah.” They drop their hands and Keith looks up at him again. “How’re your eyes, okay?”

Shiro grins. “You got me good with that grenade. Should have been more careful. You’re pretty crafty.”

A corner of Keith’s mouth turns up and Shiro knows that if he was in his canine form, his tail would be twitching.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It is.”

Keith turns to look around the building, eyes looking over Shiro’s class. “Which area are you going to?”

Shiro shrugs. “Not sure yet.”

Keith shifts on his feet and Shiro gets the undercurrent of nerves on his scent. God, he smells good.

“We were interrupted in the sim, but” Keith looks up at him, bangs just a touch long. “How about we spar? I’d like to get a better comparative of my fighting skills, and I hear you’re top of your class.”

He’s either been told about Shiro, or he’s asked about him.

“yeah.” Shiro relies, throat feeling dry.

\---

Keith is fast, but reckless and sloppy.

Shiro easily takes him down over and over again.

Keith growls out in frustration, getting up from the mat and whipping around to face off with the older were again. The alpha is calm and standing straight, not intimidated at all with Keith.

His pride didn’t want to admit that without the cover of the smoke and element of surprise, he was no match against his opponent. He feels his lip curl and the vibrating of his skin, a shift just being held back.

Keith drops low and tries to go for Shiro’s legs.

He’s just about to wrap his arm around a leg, when Shiro gets out of his line and side steps him. Keith feels an iron grip on his waist and then he’s falling back and hitting the mat. The wind gets knocked out of him and he’s gasping.

On his back, he opens his eyes to see Shiro kneeling over him.

“That’s my win.”

Keith glares, trying to catch his breath. “Another r-round. “

Shiro opens his mouth, and Keith thinks he’s gonna say no, but changes his mind last second. “Last one.” He agrees instead, standing up.

Keith rolls over, placing his hands until him and getting up to his knees. He grabs the bottom of his shirt, sweat soaking through the material, and lifts it over his head. Tossing it over to some corner and turning back to glare at Shiro.

The other just raises an eyebrow, before he sighs, taking his own shirt off.

Keith takes in a deep breath and from one heartbeat to the next, the ground feels a lot more solid under his feet. His center of gravity is lower, and he shakes himself from his sweat pants. Keith’s fur is a burnt looking brown, auburn in the lights of the room. His paws planting themselves into the soft material of the mat under him as he waits for Shiro to finish shifting.

Shiro’s wolf is twice his size, black and dark gray with tuffs of white fur on his head and his chest.

Keith’s instincts want him to bare his neck in submission to an alpha but pushes it to the back of his mind. He snaps his teeth instead.

Shiro steps forward this time, circling around Keith, waiting for an opening.

There’s a split second where the pacing around Keith stops and where Shiro lunges at him. Keith back pedals and gets out of reach of the other’s teeth just in time. Keith snaps his teeth and manages to get a tuff of Shiro’s shoulder in his mouth, but it isn’t for long.

He’s taken by surprise when he’s smothered into the ground, Shiro jamming the shoulder that Keith has in his mouth, into the ground and rolling so his entire weight in pressing into Keith’s sternum. The force pushes the air from his lungs, and he lets go of Shiro with a yelp.

The pressure eases off, and then Keith’s on his back, his body blocked from escape by Shiro’s. The alpha’s got Keith right under him, large paws on either side of the omega, and a soft warning growl telling him to submit.

Keith fidgets, his legs tucking themselves closer to his body. He snarls.

Shiro snarls right back, all alpha authority, and Keith knows if he had been in his human form his face would be warm. He whines, leaning his head to the side to say that he’s lost. Shiro huffs out a breath that ruffles the fur on Keith’s neck and makes shivers run down his spine.

Shiro leans down and starts to press his muzzle into him. Keith shudders as he realizes that he’s being scented. It happens as a temporary sign that says, “I lost to the person whose scent is all over me”. It’s a were dominance tactic, but Keith lets out a quiet whine as Shiro moves his head back to spread more of his scent over him.

Keith’s natural lavender scent is getting covered up with Shiro’s stronger smoked cedar one.

“Keith, get over here.”

His eyes fly wide open. He turns over and scrambles away from Shiro. The alpha looking properly embarrassed as Keith goes to tuck himself between him Dad’s legs, heart beating wildly.

“Mr. Shirogane, I think you should join the rest of your classmates.” Mr. Kogane’s accent does little to hide the warning in his tone.

Keith watches as Shiro trots out of the matted area, looking over his shoulder back at Keith one last time before going out of sight.

“Now,” Keith hangs his head, ears flat against his head and tail tucked between his legs because he can smell the equal parts of pissed and protective coming off his dad. “You mind telling me what the hell’s got you rolling around with an alpha and letting him mark you all over, kid?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith and shiro are fucking horny  
> dad does not approve


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on spring break, so i'm not quite dead yet

The first thing Shiro does when they get back to the Garrison is kick Matt out of their dorm. He beta whining and pounding on the locked door.

“What the fuck, Shiro?! Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?”

“Figure it out, Matt!” Shiro growls as he yanks off his shirt and sits on his hard mattress.

He thinks he can hear Matt grumble something like ‘stupid alphas and their knot brains’, but he honestly doesn’t care. He’s been turned on since he had Keith pinned under him. He scoots back until his back hits the wall and sticks his hand down he borrowed sweatpants.

Biting his lip, he rubs his palm down and feels how hard he is.

“Fuck…”

Pushing the waistband of the pants down his hips, he wraps his fingers around his dick and starts moving. Deep violet eyes and soft body flashing in his mind.

\---

It’s been a week since the last Field Day, but he can’t go.

A feeling of relief washes over him when he finds out it’s to one of the other three facilities.

Iverson has pulled him aside and asked him if he was interested in being his student teacher for the next couple of semesters. He had two more years till graduation, but he wanted to get as much experience as he could out of school.

He spends the majority of the day with Iverson and the Dean, going over his curriculum for the next school year, and what classes he will be assisting with. He still has his own classes to attend, but he knows that he’ll be able to handle the work load.

The day wraps up with getting a stack of permission forms that he has to send o his parents to sign, since he was still technically a minor.

He’s sitting at his desk in his and Matt’s room, when it’s almost lights outs and his roommate walks in.

The light-haired male throws himself on his bed as soon as he can, loud groaning noise, as he feels where the door is, and kicks it closed.

Shiro turns around in his chair, glasses perched low on his nose and corner of his mouth upturned in a smile. “Rough field day?”

“I hate Casterson’s Gym! It’s like a torture chamber!” Matt rises to his elbows, frowning at Shiro. “And why the hell weren’t you on the bus today?”

Shiro spins his chair around and leans back, smile firmly on his face.

“You’re looking at the new Student Teacher for the 2018 Fall Semester.”

Matt fully rises out of the bed and is flying across the room. He grabs at Shiro’s shoulders and starts to rock him back and forth. “What the fuck, you giant nerd!” He says with a smile. Matt stops and steps back, putting on a mock serious face and standing up straight. Hand coming up to his forehead and saluting Shiro. “Yes, sir, Mr. Shirogane, Sir!”

Shiro raises his eyebrows and grins. “Oh, you think you’re real funny, Holt?”

Matt nods. “I’m a certified comedian, Sir.”

Shiro laughs and turns back to his stack of forms. “Stop calling me ‘sir’, it’s freaking me out.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Shiro throws his notebook at him.

\---

He’s gotten all the forms signed by his parents and he’s got that puffy feeling in your chest when you know that you’re taking those steps towards your future.

He had already helped out a couple of the instructors with various things, hence his crappy desk/office, but now, as Matt put it, he had a “less crappy office and desk”.

The days flew by and he hadn’t even noticed that the majority of his time was spent inside, maybe once in a while hitting the school obstacle course.

\---

Spring Break was a welcomed breather, and he spent it with his family. The plane ride home had gone by quickly enough, but it was still a sixteen hour flight. All and all, he got back to the Garrison on Friday morning, with a major case of Jet lag, sunglasses on, and his bag basically dragging on the ground behind him.

There were a couple of people that took the shuttle he was on back to the Garrison, trickling in from Spring Break vacation, but not that many. The weekend still wasn’t over, and most of the other students lived considerately closer to campus than Shiro’s family did.

When the shuttle stopped to drop them off at the main entrance, Shiro went around to wait for his suitcase to be taken out of the luggage compartment like everyone else.

Barely awake enough to keep his eyes open, but there was a person standing in line that was talking a bit too loudly.

“Dude, look at that car.”

“Fucking A, dude. I’ve never seen one of those in person.”

Shiro, slightly interested, looked to where the two guys in front of him were looking. The front parking lot had some cars sprinkled here and there, but there was no mistaking which one they were looking at.

Shiro lowered his glasses and did a double take. Damn.

“Does Iverson drive a Bentley like that?” The first guy asked.

“Yeah right, Iverson can’t even drive a fucking Ford.”

They all got their luggage and headed inside. Shiro already forgetting about the car and just wanting to get to bed. He probably had some left over melatonin gummies in his desk to help get over the jet lag. He just needed to get to his room.

He was striding across the main hall, when he heard the familiar baritone of Iverson. “Shirogane, nice to see you back.”

Thankfully, he still had his sunglasses on, because he might have made a face. Turning towards his instructor, Shiro did a salute and greeted him properly. “Glad to be back, Sir.”

Iverson nodded, and had Shiro’s body hadn’t been in a different time zone, he would have caught the other person walking besides Iverson sooner.

“Mr. Shirogane here is one of the Academy’s brightest and best, and come new term, he’ll be helping me with the new recruits.”

“Is that so? Nice to meet you.”

Shiro hurries to take his sunglasses off and smiles at the person. The light hurts his eyes a little, but he still reaches out to give a handshake. “Nice to meet you too, Miss…?

His hand is gripped firmly, and Shiro is looking at the dark eyes of a tall woman. “Mrs. Kogane.”

Shiro stares, because he knows that name. “You’re- “

“Mom, dad is texting me what we want for dinner.”

Shiro’s entire body tenses and he sees a head of dark hair come walking up next to them. The teen is looking down at his phone, headphones on, and hasn’t noticed Shiro staring at him.

Mrs. Kogane sighs and reaches towards her son to yank to headphones out of his ears. “Don’t be rude, Keith. I’ll call him in a bit.” She turns back to Shiro and Iverson. “I’m talking with your teachers.”

Keith had been distracted before, but when his mom had pulled out his earphones, his eyes shot straight forward. And locked onto Shiro.

His eyes widened. “Oh, hey…. it’s you.” He said, drawing the attention of everyone in their bubble.

Mrs. Kogane raised her eyebrow at both Keith and Shiro. “Do you two know each other?”

Shiro opened and closed his mouth several times, before clearing his throat and nodding. There was a distinct spike in protective paternal scent. She’s a were.

“I had the pleasure of training alongside your son about two months ago at your faculty, mam’.”

“Really?” She said slowly, turning back to look at Keith. “Shirogane, right?”

“Yes, mam’”

She nodded and placed her hand n her son’s shoulder. “I think I remember my husband saying something about it, now that you mention it.” She said with a smile, but Shiro knew she was baring her canines.

Iverson, oblivious to the dominance display going on, nodded. “Perfect!”

Shiro locked eyes with the omega in front of him and decided it was anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know fancy cars  
> also. Keith's momma.
> 
> tumblr @jibblyuniverse @jibblyart  
> twitter @jibblyuniverse4


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why this story took this turn.....but here we are, five months later

Iverson like a servant of Satan himself, suggests that Shiro accompany them on their tour through the Garrison. Mrs. Kogane all the while baring her canines at him. Sure, Shiro’s an alpha, but so is she. Also, she’s throwing so much protective and territorial parental scent that his balls are making a permanent home inside his guts.

He is at least given the chance to drop off his luggage with one of the secretaries in the front office, so he won’t be hauling it around everywhere.

He knows that he’s supposed to be the top of his class, but he really wished he had taken some notes from Matt on being “Just great enough” with each new area they head to. It seems like he had interrupted them at the start of their tour instead of the middle of it.

It was around the cafeteria that the other alpha began to focus more of her attention on Iverson and ignore him, not seeing him as a threat for the time being. The two adults speaking amongst themselves, while he diligently followed, hating each step.

He would blame being exhausted for not noticing how Keith had slipped away from his mom and was side by side with him.

Turning a corner, Shiro jumped when Keith brushed against his side.

The omega kept on walking and threw a look over his shoulder at Shiro as if he was completely innocent. Shiro quickly looked at Mrs. Kogane, but she was busy talking to Iverson, not paying them any attention. Taking in a deep breath, he picked up his pace to catch up with them, throwing a glance at Keith.

But he continued to act innocent.

As the tour went on, Shiro wound up tighter and tighter. Keith kept on brushing against him and touching him. Not even the glare he gave after the omega had hooked a finger in the loop of Shiro’s jeans.

He almost let out a sob of relief when he saw some of the other commanding officers with what looked like parents and future students. They were all standing at the enterance of the gymnasium, and it seemed like their group was the last one. He guessed that this was some kind of parents’ orientation sessions to make sure they were sending their kids to the right place, and Shiro couldn’t wait to get out of their way.

The doors opened up and one group after the next filed into the gym. The lights were dimmed and the overhead projector was booting up against the white wall opposite to the bleachers. He guessed that there was going to be some kind of video presentation.

Watching as most people started to take their seats, Shiro took the opportunity to jog up to Iverson. The stern man raising an eyebrow at him in question. “Is something the Matter, Shirogane?”

“No, sir. I was just about to ask if my assistance was needed any longer?” He tried really hard not to just tell Iverson that he was about to drop.

Iverson grunts. “After the presentation, you can be dismissed.” And that’s that.

Shiro really wishes that he could whine, because the video starts up and he surrenders himself up to nearest chair. Most of the parents are in the front row, their kids either sitting next to them or trying to pretend to not be asleep as the monotone voice of the dean bounces across the gym.

It’s the same video as when he entered the Garrison, so he knows that it’s about thirty minutes long. The lights have completely shut off, only the light from the video illuminating them. Shuffling in his seat, he decides that a little nap wasn’t going to hurt anyone. Making sure that his phone was on vibrate, he set an alarm for twenty minutes in his pocket.

Making sure his back was against the chair, he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. The bone deep tiredness in him was quick to take him into being relaxed. He was just on the cusp of a light sleep, when he felt a warm pressure against his thigh.

He snapped his eyes open and absolutely did not move.

Eyes adjusting to the darkness, he looked at the hand that was squeezing his leg and trailed it up until he was looking at Keith’s smug face. Gritting his teeth, Shiro threw a quick glance to the front, Mrs. Kogane still watching the video.

Then he gave Keith a bewildered look, whispering low enough that only the two of them could hear. “What the hell are you doing?”

Keith was in the chair next to him, and Shiro knows that he wasn’t there before he had tried to take a nap. Shiro swallowed as the hand on his thigh moved closer inward, and Keith leaned into him so that he could whisper in his ear.

“Have you thought about me?” Keith’s breath ghosts over his nape and it make Shiro shiver. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Looking around to make sure no one was noticing what they were doing, which by the light snores from the people around him was a no, Shiro gripped Keith’s hand to stop it.

“Keith, your mom is literally ten feet away from us.” He tries to reason, and when Keith moves back, he thinks that he’s gotten through to him.

Instead, Keith reaches for his other hand.

He’s confused until he sees how Keith brings his hand up, locks eyes with him, and takes two fingers into his mouth.

Shiro literally feels his mouth drop as Keith starts to suck at his fingers, completely at a loss for words. Its not too much suction, just enough for Shiro to feel the warm of Keith’s mouth. He didn’t want to make too much noise, but Jesus Christ.

“Keith….” The words are a struggle to come out, hushed and choked.

His fingers stay in that warmth for a few more minutes, before Keith moves the fingers from his mouth down to his throat. Saliva smearing against the soft skin as he moves in closer to whisper in Shiro’s ear again. “The day after you left from my dad’s warehouse, I went into heat, Shiro.”

Shiro grips onto the ledge of his chair, his alpha is absolutely thrumming with adrenaline at those words. “Fuck…” He whispers into Keith’s shoulder. They can’t do this here, it’s taking everything in his jet lagged body to keep from letting out his scent.

“the whole time my omega was calling for you, alpha. “Keith nips at his jaw and Shiro is just human for Christ’s sake. He quickly stands from his chair, the noise making a few people look back at him. He apologized and got the hell out of there. If Iverson asked, he’s say that he wasn’t feeling well or something.

He looks back right before he walks out of the doors and sees Mrs. Kogane glaring at him, Keith innocently sitting beside her.

Shiro was going to die before he even graduated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slutty keith is a new territory that i have purchased land on

**Author's Note:**

> i'm flip flopping on either having this as a short multichapter or a one shot  
> comment on which one you want, or hmu on tumblr/twitter  
> Tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> Twitter @jibblyuniverse4


End file.
